Enchanted
by Macygracie
Summary: Akoya was enchanted by Jadecurser at birth, and now she lives happily with the powers he gave her clutch. As Queen Snowflake's daughters, they have always been protected from Jadecurser and the war, but now they might just be the only hope for the dragon world. But Akoya's ancestry is shrouded in mystery, and she might not be exactly who she thinks she is.
1. Prologue

Queen Snowflake rushed down to the royal hatchery. The four eggs were hatching, tonight, and she needed to see them hatch. But she heard shuffling, and occasionally ice smashing. There was only one place in the entire palace with breakable ice, and that was the royal hatchery.

"Stop right there!" Snowflake roared at the dragon. She recognised it immediately. Jadecurser, the icewing-nightwing animus dragon, raised by nightwings, and trained to use his powers at any time. "What are you doing?"

When Jadecurser turned around, she knew exactly what he had done. Lost his soul.

"Hello Snowflake," Jadecurser greets her in an oily voice.

"Thats Queen Snowflake to you now!" Snowflake hissed. "What did you do with the eggs?"

"I made them more powerful," Jadecurser cackled. One of the eggs cracked, then another, and another. Soon enough, four little dragonets were playing around on the floor of the nursery, oblivious of Snowflake's anger.

"What. Did. You. Do," Snowflake trembled in rage.

"One of them... Oh, theres too many powers I gave them to tell you them all," Jadecurser laughed.

"Lock him up in the dungeon!" Snowflake hissed. Icewing soldiers came rushing down the stairs. "These dragonets will sleep in the nursery." Jadecurser was dragged to the dungeon, and the little dragonets were left alone with their mother. One had an oddly shaped tail. One breathed fire... And one turned into a Rainwing. Snowflake cried. Her true husband was dead. The one she had fallen in love with years before, was gone. He couldn't see her beautiful dragonets.

Her best friend was also dead. Jadecurser was her adviser for many years, and always urged her to do the right thing. The try and make peace between the Icewings and the Nightwings. He assured her that challenging Glacier was the right thing to do.

"I argued against giving one of them a nightwing name," Snowflake cried. "You said that it would bring peace between the Icewing and Nightwing tribes. But now you are gone, I have to grant your final wish. Th pure white one will be Destiny. This blue one will be ice. This blue one will be wolf. And this pale blue one will be Akoya."

Destiny, Ice, Wolf, Akoya. The last dragonets I will ever raise.


	2. Chapter 1

I try to curl up, and make myself as small as possible. My sisters, Destiny, Ice, and Wolf are piled on top of me.

"Get off!" I growl, and push myself up. We all fly up. I see our little pool of water to drink. I dive in, and feel the lightness of swimming. How the water can move you without effort, and...

"Get out of the drinking water Akoya!" Urges Destiny. "You don't need to boast that you can breathe underwater." I sigh, and get out. Just as only my tail is in, Destiny freezes the water with her frostbreath. I lift my tail, and the ice lifts up with it.

"Destiny!" I growl. Ice shoots fire at it, and water goes everywhere. I realise that someone's been watching us this whole time. Isbjorn, who I strongly suspect is my father. Snowflake refuses to say who our father is, and those who know are forbidden to tell us. Snowflake loves Isbjorn, and trusts him with any mission.

"You are requested in front of Queen Snowflake," he says. We walk to the throne room. Snowflake is sitting on her throne of ice. There are smaller throne posted around her. Our thrones. But our only siblings, Polar bear, Snow leopard and Penguin are posted there now.

"I need to see each of your powers," Snowflake states. "I need to see so I know where you will be safe." I nod, and so does each of my sisters.

"Destiny, you are first!" Calls Isbjorn.

"I can camouflage, and I have extremely hard scales. I am also an animus," Destiny says loyally.

"Ice!" Isbjorn calls.

"I can breathe fire, tell the future, camoflage and am very good at flying," Ice tells them.

"Wolf!" Isbjorn barks.

"I have a sandwing tail barb, I can breathe fire, I can spit venom, and can camouflage," Wolf informs them. Now it's my turn.

"Akoya!" Isbjorn calls again.

"I have a prehensile tail, I can breathe underwater and can disguise as any sort of dragon," I say. Isbjorn lifts an eyelid. I know this last power isn't 'natural' or 'normal'. I know that dragons call it 'creepy' and 'unnatural', but I didn't choose it. Apparently a Nightwing-Icewing Animus dragon 'cursed' our eggs. Why can't anyone call it a gift? Special? We are only known as cursed around here.

"Good," Snowflake says. "Now how would you like to spy for us?" I gasp.

"I'd love to!" I squeal. Snowflake smiles. "Well first I need to explain."

It turns out that 'explaining' is a lot like reading scrolls.

 _After the sandwing war of succession, everything was peaceful for twenty years. But then the Royal Stormwing war arose. It started when a nightwing named fierceteeth protested that Glory should be thrown off the throne so that a nightwing could rule the stormwing tribe._

 _When glory refused, Fierceteeth put together an army of Nightwings, Skywings, Icewings and Sandwings, and attacked the new palace. The palace was barely damaged, and The forces were crushed, but they were only small groups of rebels. Glory allied with the Seawings, Rainwings, and Mudwings with the approval of their queen, to help keep the throne, but fieceteeth alied with the rest of the tribes._

 _The queens at the start of the war:_

 _Mudwings: Moorhen_

 _Sandwings: Thorn_

 _Skywings: Ruby_

 _Seawings: Anemone_

 _Rainwings: Glory_

 _Icewings: Snowflake_

 _Nightwings: Fierceteeth_

 _The current queens_

 _Mudwings: Moorhen_

 _Sandwings: Thorn_

 _Skywings: Ruby_

 _Seawings: Tsunami_

 _Rainwings: Glory_

 _Icewings: Snowflake_

 _Nightwings: fierceteeth_

 _One of the main offensives, attempted by Icewings, was to steal eggs, and keep them in the palace, so any attackers trying to regain the egg froze to death. It was this way that Queen Tsunami lost an egg, her second oldest one._

I look up at snowflake. She sighs.

"It is true," she admits. "We do steal eggs. But we have a way of making them cope, and even think they're Icewings. Well, we used to." I know what she means. That animus dragon must have enchanted the eggs!

"So, whats our mission?" Asks Wolf.

"Kill all the mudwing heirs," Snowflake says. "The plan is, Akoya pretends to be a mudwing, gets into the guard, and kills the heirs at the royal table by freezing them." I nod. Its a great idea to take one tribe out of the war on the other side without killing too many dragons.

"Akoya will need a fake name," Ice realises.

"Yes. When disguising as a mudwing, your name is Pipit. When disguising as a Sandwing, your name is Opal. When disguising as a Skywing, your name can be Fire. When disguising as a seawing, just use your own name. Akoya is a type of pearl we use around the palace. As a Rainwing or Nightwing, your name is Fate." I try hard to remember them.

"What about us?" Asks Destiny.

"Your camouflage makes you able to still disguise as any sort of dragon, if not as effectively as Akoya," Snowflake says. "And your first mission starts now."

As I fly to queen moorhen's palace, I turn into a mudwing. I have heard that it is really easy to get into the guard, so I guess that part will be easy enough. All I have to do is pass as a mudwing. My name is Pipit, my bigwings is Vireo, and my siblings are mahogany, cypress, and buff. I fly towards the guards.

"Your name and your business!" One of them barks. He looks like the sort of dragon that would be loyal to his queen no matter what, and would even kill a fake mudwing for her. Except he looks a bit nervous, as if he really doesn't want to do that.

"Pipit. My sibs and I want to join the royal guard," I say. I hold my breath, and hope that they don't see through my lie.

"Where are they?" The other asks. He looks younger, about my age, but he doesn't look like an average mudwing. And I bet that if he was a rainwing, he would be bright crimson.

"They were required to defend the village for another week," I say, hoping that I am not arousing suspicion. The older one nods.

"Come with me," the young one instructs. "My name's Rust by the way, and this is Reed." I follow him to a room with one very scarred dragon in it. He looks like he has seen 50 wars!

"Who is this?" He grunts.

"This is Pipit, and her troop wants to join the royal guard," Rust explains.

"Your bigwings and their names and genders," The scarred dragon barks.

"Vireo, male, is our bigwings, and there is also mahogany, male, cypress, female, buff, male, and me, Pipit, female," I say

"Good," the scarred dragon grunts. "I am swamp, your commanding officer. Most of our guards are at the battle with the sandwings at the diamond spray delta. We will need you tonight."

Well, that was fast. I am right next to Moorhen, and all the royals are at the table. I am alert, because I don't want anyone to scatter the royals before I kill them. But I can see fast, faint blue shapes. Icewings.

Someone else realises them, and calls out. I have an idea.

"Get in one big group!" I yell. "It will be easier to protect you that way!" They get in one big group. I breathe in, ready to use my frostbreath. But then I see Rust, looking at me with terror. Everyone is looking at the oncoming icewings.

Is it really fair, killing them while completely terrified of something else?

War isn't fair. I freeze them.

I am back in the Icewing palace, where I belong. But I feel like I have failed, because I have. In the News Scroll, made by Jade Mountain Academy each week, and distributed to each tribe, the cover story is all about my failure.

 _Never has there been such an effective attack on the royals of Pyrrhia. The other day, a Mudwing named Pipit joined the royal guard, and was guarding the queen at dinner. The only witnesses in the royal hall were Rust, Marsh, Pheasant, and Sora, the guards, and all of the royals, except for Ibis, who was too ill to attend._

 _Icewings were flying in fast, armed for an attack. Pipit ordered the royals into a bunch, and then froze them with frostbreath! How she did this is unknown. Investigators suspect that she was a Rainwing/Icewing hybrid, or a Mudwing/Icewing. But other explanations are possible, and all tribes should be on their guard._

 _But luckily for the Mudwings, Ibis lived to take the throne. To make sure this doesn't happen to_ _ **your**_ _tribe, never keep all your royals in one place._


	3. Chapter 2

As I walk down to the throne room, the sting of failure fills my mind. I can't go back to the mud kingdom. The response would be immediate slaughter.

So my new name is Cypress. Snowflake is chatting to the guards, but she stiffens as my sisters and I approach. The look on our faces tells only of failure.

"Don't worry girls!" Snowflake laughs. "Most of the royals are gone! You didn't fail!" My heart lifts a little, but only a little. I know that the peak of summer is next week, the perfect time for an attack from the mudwings. Even now there is less ice, and I am loving the heat, but it is still colder than the warm mud kingdom.

Yet still enough to survive. Mudwing have been spotted gathering at the edge of our territory. Frostbreath is an Icewing ability, it is obvious where the attack came from. My sisters and I just need to ward them away from the peak of our territory just enough so that they miss the peak of summer, and winter's barricade of ice will come once more.

As I look at the aurora, I wonder why such a beautiful world would have warlike animals such as dragons. Destroying the ground, ruling the air. I guess it would be worse if scavengers ruled, but still. As I look to the horizon, the brown is obvious. The palace is within their sight. Literally.

With our scorpion tails, camouflage, and frostbreath, we go down to foil their mission.


	4. Authors note

Hey guys,

If you are reading this, it means that I have gotten bored of a fanfiction and want to finish it. But if there are enough people who want more, I will write more, but only if you review and say DONT DISCONTINUE THIS FANFICTION! Don't worry, I won't discontinue it if enough people want me to keep going.

So remember to review!


End file.
